Returning
by baby-writer95
Summary: Something to do with Robins turbuling ? past. Read if you have the desire to know what. seriously.
1. Memories

The clock on the wall struck one. Robin had been awake for over an hour. The dream had clustered in his mind. Now, as the clock struck for a last time, he let himself go so he could remember all the moments he had been through before he left Bruce for the Teen Titans.

*_The blonde girl shook her head and giggled. It made Dick giggle too.  
"You're supposed to be an acrobat, you know,"  
"Yeah, but you're really tall," he frowned. "I'll never be as tall as you,"  
She winked her blue eye as she said: "You just have to wait a bit, that's all," she smiled, her braces showing. Dick pulled a face. He wasn't the most patient person on the plant, and Leonore knew it all too well. A voice behind them called the children in for lunch_*  
For some reason it was hard for him to remember. Maybe because it was a memory near to the time that Leonore had disappeared. When he found out he couldn't belive what he was being told. Someone like Lenore wouldn't have just....gone.  
Finally he decided to go back to sleep. It was the best he could do now. Luckily, he was not haunted again. She was never truly evil, not even in his dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy came down the hall in the shape of the infamous shaggy-sleep-on-the-clean-couch-dog, and decided to continue sleeping on the couch. Cyborg was too tierd to push him off it for the millionth time. Raven sipped her tea and walked back to her room. Starfire served herself some cereals and drowsily poured some yogurt over them. Robin dragged himself along, using only half-consious brain, to the fridge. Suddenly, the dog rushed to the door, morfing for the elevator. He came back as the green dog that he seemed to love. He quickly morfed into his human self. He started looking at the letters.  
"What's this?" he said. He picked up an almost pure white envelope. Robin rushed over by his side. The handwriting hit him like lighting. It was more mature than he remembered, but still recognizable. Snatching it out of his hands, Robin escaped to the roof, ignoring Beast Boy's 'Hey!'. Once on the roof, he opened the letter, almost dropping the three fotographs that had been enclosed. As he read the letter he glanced at the pictures. One of Lenore, one of her family and a last one of a group of people, a few years old. Because a very young Lenore and Robin were included, being very silly.

*_You should be taller than me now. You only had to wait. I'm going to see you again, Birdie. I promise I'll explain everything I can, but give me time for that, ok?  
I missed you, Dick, I really did.  
Ever Hoping,  
Lenore_*

'Birdie' smiled as he finished the letter.

-  
He was wearing a pathetic smile as he entered the room of waiting teens, as the boys mentioned to him in a very delicate manner.  
"So? What's in the letter?" inquiered Beast Boy.  
"Yes, please tell us what you find most interesting about it, Robin," said Starfire, wide-eyed. She burst when Robin mumbled someting about a visitor. "A visitor? I am most interested to meet this visitor! Tell me much about this visitor!" Starfire almost pulled Robin's arm off in her excitment. She kept on questioning even after they were separated by Raven, who had entered just in time to avoid any accidents. Not that she cared much.  
Meanwhile, Beast Boy read the letter. Luckily, Robin had been careful enough to keep them on his person.  
"Who's Lenore?" Beast Boy asked in his attention-grabing-loud voice.  
"An old friend of mine, Beast Boy," answered Robin, in his coolest voice, snatching the letter for a second time from the shapeshifter.  
"Ok...Birdie," Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out in laughter. Starfire mentioned what a cute name it was and decided he should be called that for the rest of the day. This set the boys in an even louder fit of laughter.  
For the rest of the day they didn't do much. It seemed that crime had decided to take a break. At least for the day.  
Night came swiftly into the east coast, and so did the criminals. At about nine, the alarm sounded. The team set off to fight. They arrived at the docks, where all the crates wait to be transported. As they reached a pale red box, they were attacked. The men were easy to take down. By the shadows that moved around the titans, Raven suspected another attack, this time larger, but just as easy to take out. She proved a good guesser. In under a couple of minuites, they had finished off all of the men. Now they had to locate the 'Boss'. Searching in the shadows of the crates, they came across one that had a light coming from the inside, but only because someone had been careless to leave the door slightly open. Robin aproched it with caution. From the inside he could hear voices. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the crate. The cause of the noise had made a giant dent in the side. The team decided to close in, those who could fly first. As Raven and Starfire landed on the roof, a violent 'boom' was heard, and a man in a black suit came flying out through the doors of the box. He landed on the ground in front of them, blacking out. But the teens decided to pay more attention to the person who was stepping outside of the light. The figure was dressed in black leather suit. On it's feet were black heel boots. As she came into a better view, her face could be seen, or her mask. It was similar to Robin's, with the exception that it covered her cheeks too.  
"I'm done here I suppose," said the figure, laying one hand on her belted hip. A glow of silver flashed from the belt. "You can finish him, or let him go, whatever, the choice is yours. I have no need of him,"  
The man had woken up. He looked at the figure with a face of intense hate and fear, and ran off.  
"Whatever,". The figure was incredibly careless. "At least he's not going to bother you anytime soon,". She turned to leave.  
"Wait," Robin blurted out. The figure seemed to have been expecting this. Smiling, she turned to face him. "Before you leave, tell us who you are,"  
The figure's smile grew wider, showing her gleaming teeth.  
"I'm the Nightingale. Remember that," she paused for a moment before adding, "Birdie,". Winking, she ran off into the distance and flew off. This time, nobody laughed at Birdie, or was even tempted to. In the total silence, the voice in Robin's head seemed to grow louder and louder. It said: Lenore.


	2. Wings?

She landed before one of the pretty houses of the seemingly endless row that had almost faded with the night. The moon was the only light that shone. Almost no light was ot a problem for The Nightingale. She crossed the path in a matter of seconds and opened the door. She was swift to reach her room. Once there she removed her suit and slipped into a pair of worn-out pijamas. Entering the bathroom, she combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She pulled the chain. Up till then her plan was foolproof. But her family was composed of people like her, and having two younger siblings can bring a few problems. Like toys.  
"Shit!" she said, as she stepped on one of the million of hotwheel cars that belonged to Leighton. The light was suddenly switched on.  
"Hello darling,". Audrey was leaning on the door frame of her room. Behind her, Wallace crossed his ams and looked serious for once. "Sneeking out, **again**," she emphasised well on the word again. Lenore had done this so many times. She only ticked her off this time. But she was so tierd of her daughter's escapings to fight crime. Not because she disliked it, but because she didn't want to have to leave again. Especially since they had recuperated their friends again. The first time it happened she had been happily engaged to Wallace and twelve year old Lenore was having a great time with Bruce's adopted son, Dick. They spent two years hiding in their homeland, Avalon. They had then moved to a small town in England. It was only now that the courage had appeared to move back to the city.  
"I'm scared, honey," she said. "I don't want them to find her,"  
"And you think I'm not, she's my kid, Audrey," replied her husband. After a pause, he told her to go back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The titans had become intrigued with the figure they had encountered. Although they did not mention it out loud, their minds revolved around what had happened the past night. Raven, surprisingly, had been the most affected. She hardly left her room (though this was common) and had been reading the since they arrived. Whenever someone came into her room to see her, she ignored them completely, even when Beast Boy came in to bother her to see if she cracked. No such luck. Raven was entierly absorbed by The Nightingale.  
At about seven she was welcomed by the outside world. Coming into the living-room, she felt all eyes fall on her.  
"You have decided to come and join us, Raven, I see,". The joyful voice of Starfire was the first to break the ice.  
"Yeah, Rav, what happened? You were jinxed," said Cyborg. He had a look of concern tattoed across his face. She spotted Beast Boy looking over the couch with big eyes.  
"It doesn't matter," she mumbled. She looked across the room. "Where's Robin? I need to speak with him.  
"He went off to visit the East Coast. Why do you need him?". This time Beast Boy spoke. Raven sighed.  
"No reason,". She decided to watch t.v with the boys and wait for Robin there. It would be much better than just wait in her room.

On the roof of the tower, the figure of a teenage girl could be seen, a black silloette against the sunset. In her hand she held an old book. The writing was impossible to most people's eyes. There were few exceptions. One of them was inside the tower. The silloette's hair waved about, flowing in the wind. The effect was breathtaking, especially with the wings.

From below, Robin was arriving to the island. He looked at the figure. At first he thought it was Starfire.  
"Wings?" he whispered.


	3. Meeting

Rushing into the main room, he zoomed past a startled Starfire and flew to the roof. As he opened the door, a strong gush of wind almost sent him to his feet. He made an effort to get outside. He was blinded by the last rays of sun, bouncing off the faint sillouette. He squinted for a moment, until she moved out of the blinding light. She was dressed so casually. Jeans and a dark hoodie. Except that from her upper back a pair of almost transparent wings, looking very delicate and light, only faintly moving in the storng wind. She smiled, ready to turn around and fly off, but Robin was too fast for her. He unexpectedly moved forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. He felt as of he should say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, they looked at eachother in a dramatic pause.  
"You're hurting me," whispered Lenore, finally breaking an endless silence. He let go.  
"So you are here," he said, in an almost robotic tone. He waited a moment. "To stay?" She nodded.  
"Yeah," she sniffed a little. In a swift second he hugged her, pulling her close. She hugged him back, not commenting on how hard he held her. They stood a while in that pose. The last ray iluminated the sky and they let go. RObin let go.  
"Coming in?" he asked, his voice almost broke. He streched his hand to her. She took it, smiling.

* * *

The green dog was the first to see the pair come in. He wagged his tail, running up to them, morfing into Beast BOy as he aproched them.  
"Hey," he said. "I'm Beast Boy," he added, shaking her white hand. "Wow, you're white," This comment made Lenore giggle.  
"I've been told," She looked at Beast Boy for a miniute. "By the way, I'm Lenore," she said, smiling.  
"Lenore? Wait, the one from the letter?" He looked at her for a moment. She her head round and looked at Robin, who shrugged slightly.  
"Yeah, that Lenore,"  
She was introduced to Cyborg and Starfire. Raven had left eariler for her room. They talked for hours before someone realised it was time for Lenore to go back home.

As she flew off into the distance, Raven entered the room to find the boys and the red head talking about the visitor. She passed them as swiftly and silently as possible. None of them noticed a shadow creeping in and stealing some food. At least she thought. Only a couple of seconds passed since she entered her room and the was a knock. From behind the door Cyborg's voice asked to come in. She ignored it. She waited.  
"You've been avoiding her, I know. You've been hungry for probably an hour but still you waited of her to leave," Then steps followed, walking away from the door and retreating down the hall.  
He was right. She had avoided their visitor, because of what the book said. She felt cowardly, it was stupid what she was doing. The next time she came (for she was certain that there was going to be many next times), she would have to come outside and present herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Walter looked at the advancing night develop from behind his living-room window. Behind him, a boy and a girl were making pictures with thick crayons. The boy was sticking his tounge out as he coloured in. It made Wally smile. In the backround he could hear loud music from the direction of the end room. In a second he was in frount of a white door, decorated in flowers and vines, with a sign saying: 'Big Girl's room, No Attmitance'. He knocked on the door, more thumping his fist against the wood than knocking. From behind the door, the music diminished in volume. He entered. The room it led to was white. The walls had been decorated with purple, pink, black, blue and green streaks. The floor was a frosty (light) wood. A french-styled window with a small 'sofa' space to lie on was on one sid of the room. The door, bathroom door and wardrobe on the other. Then a white four-poster bed with a purple bed set and desk. On the bed, singing, lay the big girl, Lenore. She looked up for a moment, before returning to her music. He smiled. The blond gene seemed to be the dominant in the family.  
"Yeah, bye-bye," Lenore had reacted to his still being there. He smirked back at her. She stuck her tounge at him. He proceded to close the door, but not after he stuck his tounge back.  
The only non-blonde in the family had arrived.  
"Hello, sweet," he said. Audrey kissed him. "Hey," she said, smiling faintly, and with a little tierdness in her expression. He smiled back. Letting go, she greeted the rest of the blondes.  
"Mummy! Mummy! Look!" said Hailey. The child was lifted by her mother, holding a picture of rather wierd-looking people, but quite understandable.  
He came over and looked at the picture close-up. They were all there. Mummy and Daddy in Superhero outfits, big sister in her jeans and top and fairie wings and the twins, holding hands. He smiled at Hailey, kissed her tiny forehead and moved to the table to help Leighton, who had put off drawing and moved on to building blocks.

In the white room, Lenore decided to turn the volume a little higher. It was her favorite song.


	4. East

For about a week, Lenore, or as she became known-Lenny, visited the tower whenever she was able. Even Raven made an attempt to socialize with her, although at first under some preassure, she soon calmed and became quite surprisingly attached to her. A couple of days before the week finished and they all had to begin school, they decided to make a visit to the east titans. Bumblebee was very open and happy to know someone new, and who she could share her ideas to. The twins were as hiperactive as they always were and Speedy was as flirty as ever, although he was pushed off alot by Bumblebee. Lenny met Aqualad later, once she managed to escape for a little while.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Wow," he replied.  
"What?"  
"You've managed to escape, pretty good for first visit," he smiled, "I'm Aqualad, but I'm usually called Aqua," he streched his hand out. She looked at him for a minuite before taking it.  
"Lenore, but you can call me Lenny," she smiled back, feeling comfertable.  
They managed to hide a good amount of time before Mas and Menos caught them talking. But before the discovery, the aquaintances got to know a little more about each other.  
"What's it like under water?" she asked.  
"It's beautiful...you should come and take a look for yourself, since you adapt and all that," he replied, feeling slightly courageous.  
"Sure," she smiled. "When?" Her question made Garth turn to face her.  
"Friday, eight," he paused, looking into her blue eyes. "Date?"  
"Date," there was an awkward, yet quite common pause. They had known each other only half an hour and they were already making plans for Friday. For a moment they looked at each other. Aqua looked at the girl he had just invited. Blue eyes that reminded him of a calm day underwater, a clearing maybe, her golden locks went about three inches below her shoulders that shined under the white lights on the ceiling. She was quite pale-skinned, but had bright pink cheeks, she was tall, but he was taller, her body figure a little advanced for her age and a cheery smile. Her conversations were so agreeable, although she seemed a little shy. He suddenly had to burst out such a silly question.  
"Your eyes are really beautiful," he blushed suddenly. Lenny giggled. She thanked him for noticing. She seemed little closer than they had started. It was then that they were interrupted by Mas and Menos, saying that it was time for Lenny to go. They shyly said good-bye to eachother.  
As Lenny turned the corner, followed by Mas and Menos, Aqua thought about the girl he had just met. He was pretty miffed at himself. It was not typical of him to do something like that, as he was always the more responsible one, maybe because of the blood that ran through his veins. In the end he just smiled.

* * *

Lenny looked over her shoulder as they drove away from the tower. Raven noticed her dreamy attitude, immediatly supposing that she had met Garth, but observed something more in her new friend. She asked Lenore once they were out of the car, and was surprised. She knew, everyone knew, that this wasn't something typical of Aqualad's character. This made Lenny laugh.  
"Yes, I noticed that," she said. All Raven could reply was a rare mix of a giggle and gasp. Lenny left to talk with Robin. Now that Raven was alone she got time to think about what she had to tell Robin about. She feared for him, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Although most of all for Lenore herself. Lenore was danger. Raven returned to her senses as she heard Lenny say goodbye. As Lenny turned to wave to Raven, her voice boomed in th other's mind: "Don't,"

Raven couldn't bring herself to speak a word.

* * *

The east titans watched their cousins fly back to their own tower. Bumblebee looked at Aqua as he looked at the ship fade into the distance. He was strangly dreamy-eyed. Inside, Mas and Menos decided to focus their hyperactivity onto him.  
"Te gusto la guapa, Aqua," then deciding to repeat it over and over when they realized that they had made up a ryme.  
"What are they going on about, Garth?" asked Speedy, with a cheeky twinkle in his eye.  
Aqua kept his cool, although he would actually be blushing insanely, saying: "I have no idea," It sounded pretty cool, but Speedy decided to brake the moment as Aqua put a foot in the hallway.  
"Oh really, so you don't mind answering how Lenny was..." Aqua shot his boot at him before he finished.  
"Well that answered whatever you had to ask him, Speed," laughed Bumblebee, almost drowned out by the twins laughter.  
In his room, Garth went back to his dreamy state of mind, thinking about what he wass going to do for Friday night.


End file.
